Supposed To
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Maybe you're a little more broken then that day Luke drove you to the airport but sometimes you have to break a piece of your heart heart to move on and grow up.


He was your everything. Hell, he was the entire town's everything. The type of boy who opted to differ college for a year to stay home and help his mom with her new baby. The type of boy who drove you to the airport so you could fly across the country with promises to call everyday; and then does. Lucas was supposed to be your past, present and future. In the fall he was going to join you at school and everything would be perfect.

At least that's what you believed until you met _**him**_.

He's different, and you knew it the instant you, literally, bump into him at a party. He's far less open and friendly, Nathan Scott is harder to predict. You go out a couple of times, as friends of course. In one breath he can make you laugh and in the next you're both ready to fight. He challenges you, no one's ever done that before. You were the towns princess and they worshiped you and tolerated you, but never questioned you.

When you come home for Christmas you have so many unanswered questions. Lucas' arms feel as safe and comforting as they ever have. Lying in your bedroom with his arms around you you're taken back. Back to home basketball games and after parties under stars with the friends you've had you're entire life surrounding you. If you've always been the town's princess then Lucas has always been your white knight.

Wrapped in his arms no longer feels as comforting as it did even moments ago. Suddenly it's stifling and your mind shifts to California. To how when you go out everyone doesn't know your name or how when you were seven you rode your bike right into the neighbors pond. And when you and Nathan are out together they don't see how the two of you will be after college, married with a couple of children. You're just Brooke and Nathan two separate entities, not BrookeandLucas.

The future never scared you before. Marrying Lucas, having kid and raising them in Tree Hill had all seemed natural. But was that because it was right or because you'd never stopped to think that your future doesn't have to be perfectly mapped out?

"Luke," you open your mouth to speak before you even know what exactly it is you're planning to say. You turn to face him an his pale blue eyes lock onto yours. More than anything, right now, you wish you didn't see Nathan's deeper blue ones. "What's next for us?" The words aren't meant to be a test but you still find yourself praying for an answer different from the one you're expecting.

"Well," he kisses you gently on the forehead before continuing, "in nine months I see us at UCLA."

"So far, so good. Then what?" You should just leave it be, don't push him to say the wrong thing.

"Well," Lucas pauses as if he's thinking it over, but really he's just searching for your hand to lace with his. "I always just assumed we'd come back here when we got married."

And there it is hanging in the air, but really you've got only yourself to blame. You asked a question and got the answer you were expecting. Now it's up to you what you do next. You've spent you're entire life going through the motions. Going through the motions without making an decisions for yourself.

That time is coming to an end, you've got to make your own decisions about your life now. You're not a small town princess anymore, you're a college student now after all, almost a grown up, ready to make a name for yourself. And maybe you don't need to have a white knight to save you anymore, maybe you can save yourself.

"Luke there's something I have to talk to you about."

You didn't mean to jump in his bed the instant that spring semester started, it just happened. No, that's not true – that was the old Brooke. The instant you'd broken off your four year relationship with Luke you knew what came next. And now with your body tangled with Nathan's, every part of your bodies touching. You breathe in deeply as you bury your head into Nathan's shoulder. You fit differently into Nathan's arms and it's new and exciting.

Your life wasn't supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be a beautifully sensitive blond boy falling asleep next to you. Instead it's a slightly moody dark-haired boy who's finally woken you up from the perfect fairy tale life.

Because real life fairy tales do exist but when everything comes easily you get numb. And you've got to be tired of being numb, a part of your heart had broken when you walked away from him. But it would be okay because lying here with Nathan with all of the noise of the dorm surrounding you everything feels new and different and exciting. Maybe you're a little more broken then that day Luke drove you to the airport but sometimes you have to break a piece of your heart heart to move on and grow up.

**A.N. This was made for dear Elena (TypoKween) as a Christmas present and she's already seen it so I'm posting it. It's oddly written, especially for me but I just kind of ran with he idea once I had it so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading and Merry Christmas Elena!!**


End file.
